


Cuddles of Fire and Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Could you write something AH OT6 related to their natural body temperatures? Like how I’m sure at least one of them is practically a furnace and is warm all the time where someone else has cold feet and hands all the time. Like that sort of thing? This is awfully vague and I’m sorry about that. PS: You are absolutely fantastic and I love the way you write and you just seem like a really awesome person. Okay I’m done fangirling over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles of Fire and Ice

When Gavin is cold, he will seek out Michael. He will curl up around the ginger man, tight enough to steal warmth but loose enough to not get in the way. Not that it usually matters. Michael never lasts long before he turns around, brings Gavin closer to him, and warms the Brit up. Michael is a walking furnace, an inferno of comforting warmth that none of the others can match.

When Michael’s heat is too much, but he’s still chilled, Gavin will find Jack. Jack only runs a degree or two under Michael, and it’s a heat that will lull him to sleep. It helps that no matter where he lays his head, he can almost always hear the man’s heart beat.

Ryan is the best to cuddle with when he’s not cold or hot. The man is somewhere right in the middle, at a good enough temperature that Gavin never really picks up much body heat from him. He loves cuddling with Ryan when they play games because Ryan is never a distraction. Well, at least, his body heat isn’t.

Ray is nice and cool. He’s not cold, but he’s not really warm either. He’s great to lay against on warmer days when the sun is unforgiving. Gavin will lay with his head against the Puerto Rican’s stomach, trying to take all the cool he can. He appreciates that Ray doesn’t mind days where Gavin just hides his face on that stomach, shirt pulled down over his head.

Geoff is always freezing. At least one appendage is always cold. The older man says it’s because bad circulation- which no one will dispute because they once came home to find him with an entirely purple arm. It gained it’s color back after a few hours, but it was still weird to see. Unless Gavin is sick or really sad, he will avoid cuddling with Geoff because it feels like he’s hugging ice.


End file.
